


Crack of Dawn

by Onus_Probandi



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M, Promare Kinktober 2019, day 1 and 3, eat sluts, i already did day 2, marking and fingering, more service top galo, more trans lio, yeah thats right bitches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 23:04:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20882141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onus_Probandi/pseuds/Onus_Probandi
Summary: Well, that escalated quickly.





	Crack of Dawn

He’s pressed against the bathroom sink, water streaming from the faucet as his toothbrush lays abandoned with minty freshness sinking into the bristles. Galo’s between his legs (again), sinking warm, thick, calloused fingers into Lio’s soaking vagina while the smaller man moans out slurred curses. Lio’s underwear grows darker at the front, in their haste Galo hadn’t bothered to pull them down and off, opting instead to roughly shove his fingers down the front of his tight undergarments and leave Lio a mess, needing both a shower and a change of boxers. In repentance, Galo has his lips fused to the inside of Lio’s thighs, worshiping the dark spots he leaves down Lio’s pale legs. 

It’s actually quite soothing on a foggy October morning like this, something, someone comforting scratching the indomitable itch for him and turn his legs to jelly. It strokes the fire inside, flames coiled around Galo’s fingers as Lio damn near  _ sobs _ for the larger man to  _ oh god please do it harder he’s so close _ and Galo obliges quickly. He builds the pace to a point where Lio is clutching the sink with both hands, knees buckling and—oh, no,  _ he just kicked Galo in the face. _

Galo’s folly was sucking too hard on a new sensitive spot, tickling Lio’s automatic responses and causing his foot to shock out, cracking his boyfriend in the face right as Lio cums and they’re both stunned for a long moment, for vastly different reasons. Galo rolls on the floor with his face in his hands, blood trickling from his nose while he quietly screams. Lio can’t fucking move, Galo’s work absolutely quality but the shudders of Lio’s tidal wave of an orgasm is not helping when every apology is sprinkled with a groan.

“I’m so sor-AH! Are you okay?” 

Galo’s still a bit dazed and Lio worries he’s got a concussion as the last of the spasms fade and his brain cells reconnect.

Galo just gives a weak thumbs up. 

“Worth...it…”

**Author's Note:**

> adyeulfgkehad,hjx I CANT END SMUT NORMALLY IM SO SORRY. 
> 
> yell at me on twitter: @momancity


End file.
